


Zuhause ist, wo dein Herz ist

by SiaAriel



Category: KOTOR - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiaAriel/pseuds/SiaAriel
Summary: This is the first prize of my tumblr giveaway for dualwieldingtymber! I hope you are pleased and have fun reading this!





	Zuhause ist, wo dein Herz ist

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first prize of my tumblr giveaway for dualwieldingtymber! I hope you are pleased and have fun reading this!

Sie war müde und erschöpft. Die langen Monate fern der Heimat hatten sie ausgelaugt und ausgebrannt zurück gelassen.  
Vorsichtig lenkte sie das Shuttle zur Andockrampe und mit einem lauten Krachen verbanden sich die Luftschleusen. Regan löste die Sicherheitsgurte und stand auf, um sich zu strecken und die müden Glieder wieder mit Blut zu versorgen.

Schließlich fühlte sie sich fit genug, den kommenden Dingen entgegen zu treten. Sie nahm ihr Gepäck und lächelte. Unter ihr lag Telos IV, der Heimatplanet von Carth Onasi und seinem Sohn Dustil. Noch war der Planet ein Haufen Ruinen und Dreck, doch mit dem Bau der Citadel-Station sollte bald auch die Restauration des Planeten beginnen. Regan hoffte sie würde eines Tages mit Carth das Wunder erleben, das sein Planet durchlaufen sollte. Aber zunächst musste sie sich um andere Dinge kümmern.

"Komm schon, du hast schon schlimmeres durchgemacht." murmelte sie zu sich selbst und schulterte das Gepäck. Kaidan lugte neugierig aus seinem Versteck hervor, doch als die Luftschleuse sich öffnete verschwand das kleine Tier wieder hinter der losen Wandverkleidung.

Regan ging durch die Schleuse und kam in einer halb noch unfertigen Hangarbucht heraus. Die Citadel-Station sollte erst in einigen Monaten vollständig eröffnet werden, aber viele Bereiche waren bereits fertig gestellt und in Betrieb. Sie schaute sich um und prägte sich die Hangarnummer ein, damit sie später zurück finden würde. Dann machte sie sich auf die Cantina zu finden, in der sie sich mit Carth treffen wollte. Nach über zwei Monaten ohne ihn vermisste sie ihn und konnte es kaum erwarten wieder bei ihm zu sein. Leise murmelte sie die Adresse der Cantina vor sich hin, während sie durch die Gänge ging.

Nach wenigen Minuten fand sie zumindest ein Informationsterminal, das ihr grob den Weg wies. Regan wunderte sich. Die Cantina lag in einem Bereich der als "Panoramadeck" angegeben war. Irgendwas kam ihr komisch vor, aber sie konnte noch nicht sagen, was. Sie bahnte sich ihren Weg vorbei an Gerüsten und Absperrungen bis sie schließlich an ihrem Ziel ankam. Was sie dort sah verschlug ihr den Atem. Eine riesige Glaswand gab den Blick auf Telos frei. Aber über den Anblick des verwüsteten Planeten war eine Projektion gelegt, die zeigen sollte, was einmal aus Telos werden sollte. Ein riesiger, grüner Wald lag über dem Großteil der Landfläche und darin eingebettet waren idyllische Täler und Städte, in denen später einmal die Telosianer leben sollten.

Regan starrte auf den Planeten und bemerkte den dunkelhaarigen Mann nicht, der von hinten auf sie zukam.

„Willkommen zuhause.“ flüsterte Carth Onasi in Regans Ohr und schlang die Arme um sie, während er sanft einen Kuss in ihren Nacken presste.

„Carth!“ Regan wand sich aus seiner Umarmung und strahlte ihn glücklich an. „Du bist hier!“ fügte sie sanfter hinzu und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Natürlich bin ich hier, ich würde dir doch keine Nachricht schicken, wenn ich nicht sehnsüchtig auf dich warten würde.“ grinste er und küsste sie erneut.

„Sehnsüchtig, so so.“ lachte Regan und sah zu ihm hoch.

Carth drückte ihr einen weiteren Kuss auf die Stirn und zog sie direkt vor die Glaswand. Mit etwas wehmütigem Blick schaute er auf den Planeten unter ihnen und dann wieder zu Regan.

„Ich hatte viel Zeit in den letzen Monaten um nachzudenken.“ Begann er und hielt wieder inne.

Regan biss sich auf die Lippe und ließ ihre Finger über die Ränder seiner orangenen Jacke gleiten. Ein bisschen fürchtete sie, was nun kommen würde. Die Monate auseinander hatten ihnen vielleicht nicht gut getan, hatten sie voneinander entfernt, hatten…

Ihre Gedanken wurden jäh von Carth unterbrochen, der vor ihr auf die Knie gesunken war und vorsichtig ihre Hand in seine nahm.

„Regan, die letzen zwei Monate ohne dich waren furchtbar. Ich habe jeden Tag an dich gedacht und dich vermisst. Ich will nie wieder von dir getrennt sein, und deshalb frage ich dich: Willst du meine Frau werden?“

Regan starrte auf den Ring, den Carth auf ihren Finger schob und auf ihn.  
Wie in einem Traum fielen ihr Kleinigkeiten auf, die sie vorher noch nie bemerkt hatte. Die einzelnen grauen Haare in Carth’s dunklem Schopf, die Lachfalten auf seiner Stirn und das glückliche Lächeln als er zu ihr aufsah.

Es dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit bis sie wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte.

„Ja… Ja!” Regan murmelte das Wort zunächst nur, bevor sie vor Freude fast schrie. Sie fiel auf ihre Knie und warf ihre Arme um Carth’s Hals. „Ja. Ja ich will.“ Sagte sie heiser and küsste ihn hart.

Carth lächelte unter ihren Lippen und zog sie in seine Arme. Regan ließ sich gegen ihn fallen und warf ihn um.

„Hey, nicht so stürmisch!“ lachte er und hielt sie an der Hüfte fest.

„Angst Gefühle zu zeigen, Flyboy?“ feixte sie und küsste ihn erneut, ihre Zunge drängte sich gegen seine Lippen, die sich zunächst zögerlich öffneten. Regan seuftze leicht als sie endlich wieder Carth schmeckte, seine Körperwärme spürte und die Berührung seiner Finger, die an ihrem Oberteil zupften.

„Vielleicht sollten wir das woanders hin verlegen Reg, mh?“ raunte Carth heiser.

Regan ließ sich unwillig von Carth aufhelfen und folgte ihm über das Panoramadeck zu der Bar im hinteren Bereich.

„Sir, ihre Schlüssel, bitte sehr.“ Der Droidenbarmann reichte Carth eine Chipkarte, die der Pilot mit einem schelmischen Grinsen einsteckte und Regan weiterschob.

„Wo gehen wir hin? Mein Schiff liegt doch in der Hangarbucht…:“ fragte Regan verwundert, folgte aber weiter Carth.

„Ich hab ein bisschen was vorbereitet…“ antwortete dieser noch immer grinsend und blieb vor einer Tür stehen. Mit einer schwungvollen Geste holte er die Chipkarte heraus und zog sie durch den Leseschlitz. Ohne auch nur einen Ton ging die Tür auf und offenbarte eine ausladende Suite.

„Carth, das ist… das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen!“ murmelte Regan und schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund. Wie auch das Panoramadeck unter ihnen hatte die Suite eine breite Glasfront, die auf Telos ausgerichet war. Im Gegensatz zum Panoramadeck jedoch fehlte die Projektion und die zerstörte Oberfläche war deutlich zu sehen.

Trotz des schmerzhaften Anblickes lächelte Carth und nahm Regan bei der Hand und führte sie in die Suite hinein.

„Also, wo waren wir stehen geblieben?“ meinte er und legte ihr sanft eine Hand in den Nacken, um sie zu küssen.

„Ich glaube, du lagst unter mir…“ sagte Regan und schubste Carth auf das übergroße Bett. Hitzig küsste sie ihn und setzte sich auf ihn.

Carth’s Finger fuhren sanft über ihren Rücken und schoben dabei die Pilotenjacke von ihren Schultern.

„Ich mag die Jacke…“ murmelte er heiser und zog sie von ihren Armen.

„Ich auch…“ antwortete Regan und begann ihm seine orangene Weste aufzuknöpfen.

Carth stöhnte gegen sie, als ihre Zunge sich in seinen Mund wand und mit seiner eigenen tanzte. Schließlich war er ihrer Neckereien überdrüssig und mit einer geschickten Bewegung warf er sie aufs Bett und legte sich vorsichtig auf sie, wobei er sich mit den Händen neben ihren Kopf abstützte.

Regan konnte nicht aufhören zu lächeln und Carth in die Augen zu schauen. Ihre Finger wanderten von seinen Schultern abwärts zu seinem Gürtel und öffneten diesen und die Hose, die er trug.  
Carth stöhnte erneut als sie fordernd über die Beule in seiner Hose fuhr und ihn dabei hungrig küsste.

Seine rechte Hand wanderte zu ihrem Bauch und streichelten diesen, während er den Saum ihres Oberteils nach oben schob, bis ihre Brüste frei lagen. Mit einem letzten, schnellen Kuss löste er sich von ihr und rutschte ein Stück nach unten, wo er begann ihren Busen zu liebkosen.

Nun war es an Regan zu stöhnen und ihre Hände fuhren in seine Haare und krallten sich dort fest, während Carth an ihren Brustwarzen saugte und mit seinen Händen über ihren Bauch und Hüfte strich.

„Ich hab dich vermisst.“ Flüsterte er gegen ihr Schlüsselbein und küsste knapp ihre beiden Brustwarzen.

Regan gab keine Antwort, sondern drückte ihn noch ein Stückchen tiefer und befreite sich schließlich von ihrem Oberteil. Carth währenddessen knabberte an ihrem Hüftknochen und zog mit quälender Langsamkeit ihre Schuhe und Hose aus. Dabei ließ er sich vom Bett gleiten und zog sie ein kleines Stück mit, so dass ihre Beine vom Bett hingen.

Andächtig bewunderte er ihre Statur und strich über die weiche Haut ihrer Oberschenkel, unter der er trainierte Muskeln spüren konnte. Wie von selbst wanderten seine Finger hinauf und fanden ihre warme Mitte. Vorsichtig streichelte er über sie und bewegte seinen Zeigefinger in kreisenden Bewegungen. Langsam übte er etwas Druck aus und sein Finger glitt in sie hinein.

Regan stöhnte auf und krallte sich in die Bettlaken, zu lange war es her, dass sie zusammen gewesen waren. Carth zog seinen Zeigefinger langsam aus ihr zurück, nur um wieder in sie einzudringen, und noch einmal ihr stöhnen zu hören. Gemächlich erhöhte er das Tempo und begann damit, seine Finger in ihr zusammenzuziehen, um sie mehr zu stimulieren.

Regan genoss die Aufmerksamkeit und lächelte in sich hinein. Als Carth ihre Klitoris küsste konnte sie kaum an sich halten und wäre fast nur dadurch gekommen. Carth nahm sie bei den Schenkeln und spreizte ihre Beine, so dass er gut dazwischen passte. Er küsste ihre Hüfte hinab bis zu ihrem Venushügel und weiter hinunter, bis er ihre Klitoris erreichte. Langsam leckte er ihren Spalt und drückte seine Zunge zwischen ihre Lippen. Seine rechte Hand wanderte von ihrem Schenkel zu ihrem Bauch und sein Daumen begann mit kleinen Bewegungen an ihrer Perle.

Regans Atem ging stoßweise und sie hielt seinen Kopf zwischen ihren Beinen fest, bis sie sich nicht mehr halten konnte. Carth schmunzelte und rieb etwas fester über ihre Klitoris und seine Zunge drängte in sie hinein. Regan spürte wie sich der Knoten, den sie seit sie in der Suite angekommen waren, in ihr löste und sie endlich über ihm kam. All die Anspannung und Nervosität waren weggefegt und übrig blieben nur sie und Carth und Erlösung.

Sie zog Carth zu sich aufs Bett zurück und während die Wärme in ihren Unterleib noch immer wogte küsste sie ihn und ließ ihre Hände zu seiner Erektion gleiten. Er hatte in der Zwischenzeit sich seiner Hose und Schuhe entledigt. Regan umfasste ihn und pumpte auf und ab. Mit einem Grinsen küsste sie seine Spitze und schwang sich über ihn. Ungeduldig ließ sie ihn in sich hineingleiten und stöhnte, als er sie ausfüllte. Sie bewegte ihre Hüften und Carth stimmte in ihr Stöhnen ein, seine Hände an ihrer Hüfte.

„Ich hab dich vermisst…“ stöhnte Regan und legte ihre Hände auf Carth’s Brust.

Seine Antwort war ein Knurren. Er packte sie fester an den Hüften und begann seine rhythmisch zu bewegen.

Regan schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich darauf, Carth’s Takt zu halten. Ihre Hüften rollten nach vorne und wurden von seinem Stoß wieder zurück geworfen. Sie hörte sein Keuchen, wie es schneller wurde und sein Takt drängender. Sie genoss es, ihn unter sich zu spüren und in sich.

Carth schaute Regan an, wie sie die Augen geschlossen hielt, und ihr sinnlicher Mund leicht geöffnet war. Es drang kaum ein Laut über ihre Lippen, aber er fühlte wie sehr sie es genoss, spürte es daran wie sie ihre Hüften bewegte und ihre Finger über seine Brust und Schultern glitten. Seine Lenden schmerzen beinah du er wusste, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Er hatte sie so sehr vermisst und das Bild in seiner Jacke und seine Vorstellung waren nicht an die Wirklichkeit herangekommen. Er zwang sich dazu langsamer zu werden und umfasste ihre Taille, richtete sich auf, um ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken.

Regan öffnete ihre Augen, als Carth seinen Takt veränderte und sie an sich heran zog. Bereitwillig drehte sie sich um und küsste ihn drängend, als sie sich auf den Rücken legte und er über ihr schwebte, die Arme rechts und links neben ihr.

Carth rückte vorsichtig näher, drang erneut in sie ein und hielt sie in seinen Armen, während er versuchte den Takt zu finden, der ihnen beiden Erleichterung verschaffen würde.

Regan ließ ihre Hände über seinen Rücken wandern und schlang ihre Beine um Carth, während er in sie stieß. Langsam baute sich wieder eine Anspannung in ihr auf und sie streckte ihren Rücken durch, um ihm es zu erleichtern den Punkt in ihr zu treffen, der den Knoten lösen würde.

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie keuchte erneut auf, ihre Fingernägel gruben sich leicht in seine Schultern und sie schrie beinah seinen Namen, während Wellen der Lust durch sie hindurch strömten. 

Carth konnte nicht mehr an sich halten, als er spürte wie sie sich unter ihm zusammenzog und der süße Schmerz ihrer Fingernägel in seinen Schultern trug sein übriges dazu bei.

 

Regan kuschelte sich an Carth und schaute ihn von unten her an. Carth lächelte zufrieden und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich hab dich auch vermisst.“


End file.
